


La ragazza d'avorio

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: F/F, I mean, donna troy needs an hug, mi sa che questa non è proprio una storia d'amore uhmmmm, mitologia greca, qualcosa su ovidio, quindi fa qualcuno che la possa abbracciare, something like that
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Afrodite applaude lentamente e Donna gira la testa verso di lei, mentre fa scivolare la mano verso il basso, nella mano della ragazza. “Questo non è amore” la avverte Afrodite. Sorride piano, come se sentisse tristezza, come se compatisse Donna e le sue scelte. “L’hai creata per disperazione. Non conosci la sua rabbia.”[Storia partecipante all’Iniziativa “Of sunshine, lesbians and multiverse: Femslash AU Edition“ indetta dal gruppo facebook LongLiveToTheFemslash]





	La ragazza d'avorio

**Author's Note:**

> Volevo scrivere qualcosa e poi mi rendo conto che non mi ricordo come scrivere, quindi sto scrivendo cose molto a caso, nella speranza di ritrovare qualcosa di quello che so scrivere. Ma a quanto pare non va molto come strategia.
> 
> Il prompt che ho usato è: "A realizza una statua della dea Afrodite per le feste rituali, e prega alla dea di darle vita, la dea l'accontenta."
> 
> Ricordo di aver letto il mito nelle Metamorfosi di Ovidio e di aver pensato, okay, sì, un pochino misogino il Pigmalione qua eh, e poi ho pensato che beh, se devo fare una storia avrei preferito usarla per delle wlw, che magari si innamorano no per cose come "tutte le donne fanno schifo tranne quella che ho creato io", ma forse un po' più verso la solitdine che si prova in quanto persone...? boh, non lo so. La cosa che mi ha affascinata di quelpassaggio delle Metamorfosi, poi, è che Ovidio ha raccontato il tuotto in 50 versi. Quindi più o meno 550 parole...? tipo uau, god how I wish that was me...
> 
> Ehi, questo lavoro non è un granché, ma è un lavoro onesto.

> “Di nuovo la bacia, le tocca il petto, e l’avorio toccato s’ammorbidisce dalla sua durezza e cede alle dita come la cera d’Imetto s’ammorbidisce al sole e, trattata dal pollice, assume moltissime forme e con l’uso diventa usabile” (_**Ovidio, Le Metamorfosi**_)

  
  
  
Afrodite la guarda con tristezza, un pizzico di quella superiorità che sa, lo sa, le ha dato Donna stessa, che, con i capelli raccolti, il viso sporco, guarda la sua bella statua e pensa di essere senza speranza, senza futuro.  
  
È qualcosa che succede spesso alle donne della sua famiglia. Innamorarsi di un’idea, innamorarsi di qualcuno che non esiste nella realtà. Si parla di ogni tipo di amore. Donna è nata dall’argilla, e così anche sua madre, che è stata plasmata dalle mani della nonna, che pregava ogni giorno per una bambina, pregava ogni giorno per qualcuno da poter amare di un amore materno. Non va a finire bene. Donna lo sa. La nonna ha dimostrato il suo amore nel modo sbagliato e la sua stessa mamma le ha mostrato il suo amore come qualcosa di irraggiungibile, di troppo lontano per lei. Non va a finire bene. Tutte le donne della sua famiglia hanno commesso lo stesso errore.  
  
“Baciala” ordina Afrodite, e sembra una sfida, in realtà. Un avvertimento. Non farlo. Pensaci bene. Ricorda gli errori commessi prima di te, ricorda le conseguenze di ogni tuo atto. Non sono le giuste motivazioni, le tue. Non dovresti fare una cosa del genere a nessuno.  
  
Donna indossa una salopette sporca di vernice, ha i capelli legati, le mani colorate da diverse sfumature di rosso, giallo e blu. La statua davanti a lei, che dovrebbe essere Afrodite, ma che non le somiglia, per qualche motivo, sembra eterea, sembra una dea vera, un qualcuno che non avrebbe mai nemmeno guardato Donna in questo stato.  
  
Le tocca la mano, fredda, gelida. Donna comunque spinge la sua mano dentro quella della statua, alla ricerca del calore che le potrebbe dare, in modo patetico, stupido, così disperato. Non vuole rimanere da sola, non vuole perdere quello che ha costruito, non vuole sentirsi così infatuata di qualcosa che lei stessa ha creato. La mano è gelida. Questa è una statua, non una creatura vivente.  
  
“Baciala” ripete più gentilmente Afrodite.   
  
Dentro c’è un’anima, le ha detto. Solo che non sanno di che tipo di anima sia. Nessuno sa quello che potrebbe succedere da qui in avanti. Non sa se quello che è successo sia stato un trasferimento di anima, mano a mano che Donna lavorava a questa scultura, non sa se questa sia invece un’anima completamente indipendente da lei.   
  
Donna muove la mano nella mano della statua. Si tira in avanti, gentilmente, quasi timidamente e sente gli occhi di Afrodite su di lei, il giudizio delle sue azioni. È un errore. Continua a ripetersi che questo è un errore, che non è qualcosa che dovrebbe fare, che non dovrebbe nemmeno pensarci. Finiscono male, queste storie. Nonna non è riuscita ad amare mamma nel modo giusto, mamma non è riuscita a far arrivare il suo amore a Donna.  
  
Le donne della sua famiglia non sanno amare, non dovrebbero creare. Ma la mano della statua, quella mano che Donna ha tirato fuori piano piano, è liscia e fredda e bellissima e Donna si china per poterla baciare. Posa le labbra su questa, lentamente e poi le fa scivolare sul braccio che lei stessa aveva tirato fuori da un pezzo di avorio informe. Ha scolpito ogni vena, ogni muscolo. E Donna chiude gli occhi, pensandoci. Ogni vena. Ogni muscolo. E quell’espressione serena. Quel viso tondo. Quelle labbra carnose. Quelle mani. Quel naso. Quegli occhi.  
  
Quindi le prende tra le mani il viso, alzandosi in punta di piedi. La scultura è alta. la donna nella scultura dovrà essere altrettanto alta. E Donna non la vuole lasciare andare, non vuole rimanere di nuovo da sola, in questo studio immenso, in cui le persone arrivano solo per poi andare via.  
  
Per questo chiude gli occhi, li strizza quasi, fino a non vedere più niente, solo il buio dietro alle sue palpebre, e pensa: rimani con me, non lasciarmi, vieni da me, poi rimani con me, qui, per sempre, non andare da lei, non scegliere Afrodite.  
  
Il viso della statua è freddo, liscio e duro come la pietra, e anche le sue labbra sono fredde, lisce e dure, ma Donna le bacia con ogni tenerezza nel suo corpo. Perché per nessuno Donna è stata abbastanza, ma per questa statua potrebbe esserlo, perché nessuno ha mai veramente scelto Donna, ma questa statua potrebbe farlo, perché Donna adesso dovrebbe simboleggiare la vita e la vita è meglio della morte, no? La vita è preferibile, non c’è nessun altro che sta offrendo la vita a questa statua. E dentro c’è un’anima.  
  
La bacia lentamente, con gli occhi chiusi, un po’ per l’emozione, un po’ perché lo sguardo triste di Afrodite le perfora viso e anima. Le mani di Donna scivolano da sopra le orecchie della statua fino alle sue guance, mentre continua a pregare perché l’anima dentro questa statua la ami almeno un po’, che impari a volerle bene.   
  
La pietra diventa carne. La carne diventa vita.   
  
Le mani di Donna scorrono su un viso vivo, le labbra di Donna toccano delle labbra gentili, mentre sente un respiro sul proprio naso, una mano sulla sua spalla. E si deve scansare, ricadere sui talloni, guardare verso l’alto questa bellissima ragazza che la guarda con un’espressione incuriosita, prima di chinarsi e darle un bacio sul naso, per poi ridere piano, come se questo fosse uno scherzo.  
  
Odora di arance e limone. E Donna sente quanto le faccia male il cuore a vederla così, alta bella e viva. E che rimarrà. Rimarrà con lei questa ragazza, mentre, se fosse rimasta statua, sarebbe andata via con Afrodite, se fosse rimasta statua, l’avrebbe lasciata, così come sua mamma l’aveva lasciata, così come i suoi amici l’avevano lasciata, così come anche quell’uomo che l’aveva cresciuta insieme a sua mamma l’aveva lasciata.  
  
Afrodite applaude lentamente e Donna gira la testa verso di lei, mentre fa scivolare la mano verso il basso, nella mano della ragazza. “Questo non è amore” la avverte Afrodite. Sorride piano, come se sentisse tristezza, come se compatisse Donna e le sue scelte. “L’hai creata per disperazione. Non conosci la sua rabbia.”  
  
Donna guarda verso il basso, il pavimento del suo studio, le mattonelle che nessuno calpesta oltre lei. C’è la mano della ragazza che si trovava dentro la statua però. È calda. È viva. Donna alza un lato delle labbra.  
  
Afrodite scuote la testa e ruota gli occhi.   
  
Donna, d’ora in poi, non potrà più essere sola, giusto?


End file.
